Woollim (plus) Edition : Our Debut
by le3chan
Summary: In commemoration of Golden Child's debut, mempersembahkan SNS fic spesial edisi Woollim family. INFINITE (w/ Hoya), Lovelyz, Golden Child, Kim Minsuk, JOO, Oh Hyunmin, dll. Myungyeol, JibeomxJaehyun. Part 7 dari kumpulan SNS fic rusuh.


SNS fic mempersembahkan Woollim (plus) Family Edition

Enjoy

* * *

Image ( i_imgur_com / PN7xgtH . jpg ) ( i_imgur_com / AKYLdH6 . jpg ) ( i_imgur_com / xY3GFMo . jpg )

 **lovelybongvely** Kita sekarang udah debut, kawan! Rasanya masih gak percaya kalo udah kita debut.

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah dukung kita.

Golden Child, fighting!

(*) **official_gncd11** (*) **leaderyeol** (*)s **ungyoon95** (*) **jjaesukpark** (*) **jangjun7991** (*)s **onyoungTAG** (*) **baeseungmin98** (*) **kimjibeom0233** (*) **fairydonghyun** (*) **joooochanie** (*) **gummysmilebomin**

# **Golden_Child** # **Gol_Cha**

.

 **gyu357** Selamat buat debutnya adek-adek gue!

 **ddong_gg0** Selamat buat debutnya adek-adek gue! (2)

 **nwh91** Selamat buat debutnya adek-adek gue! (3)

 **isayhousayya** Selamat buat debutnya adek-adek gue! (4)

 **leeseongyeol_1991** Selamat buat debutnya adek-adek gue! (5)

 **kim_msl** Selamat buat debutnya adek-adek gue! (6)

 **ssongjjong. inft** Selamat buat debutnya adek-adek gue! (7)

 **leeseongyeol_1991** Masih tuaan Daeyeol daripada lu (*) **ssongjjong. inft** tau

 **ssongjjong. inft** Berisik aja sih bang (*) **leeseongyeol_1991**. Nyusul ke Jepang bisa kali, daripada ngegalau gak jelas

 **leeseongyeol_1991** Ngapain gue ke Jepang (*) **ssongjjong. inft**? Kaya gue gak ada kerjaan aja

 **ssongjjong. inft** Nyusul pacar lah (*) **leeseongyeol_1991**

 **leeseongyeol_1991** Pacar? Siapa emang pacar gue (*) **ssongjjong. inft**? Kok gak yakin gue, kalo gue masih punya pacar

 **gyu357** Omongannya dijaga dong (*) **leeseongyeol_1991** , awas lho

 **nwh91** Awas itu nanti kalo kejadian lho

 **isayhousayya** (*) **kim_msl** lu berangkat ke Jepang pamitan kagak? Awas nanti kalo pulang, bisa-bisa...

 **ssongjjong. inft** Bang (*) **isayhousayya** , omongan lu kok nggantung sih?

 **isayhousayya** Biar si Myungsoo mikir sendiri (*) **ssongjjong. inft**

 **ddong_gg0** Lah si Myungsoo suruh mikir sendiri? Ke mana-mana itu pasti pikirannya. Lu kan tau isi kepalanya Myungsoo kagak ada bersih-bersihnya (*) **isayhousayya**

 **samuliesword** Selamat buat debutnya adek-adek gue! (8)

 **samuliesword** Wah, pacarnya (*) **kim_msl** ngambek! Pulang-pulang bisa-bisa babak belur lu dipukulin. Hahaha

 **ssongjjong. inft** Gak cuman babak belur deh bang (*) **samuliesword** kayaknya. Kagak dikasih jatah dia. Hahaha # **guemaknaesetan**

 **gyu357** Maknae gue emang setan beneran

 **isayhousayya** Ya makanya gue suruh mikir sendiri bang (*) **ddong_gg0**

 **ohyunmin** Abang-abang INFINITE sama bang Minsuk malah nyampah sama ngerusuh di lapaknya Jaehyun. Gak kasian itu notifnya jebol, tapi isi gak guna?

 **ohyunmin** Selamat buat debutnya Golden Child!

 **samuliesword** Lah lu kok gak ikut pake Selamat buat debutnya adek-adek gue! sih? Kan keren tuh biar bisa samaan gitu

 **ohyumnin** Masih tuaan bang Daeyeol daripada gue bang (*) **samuliesword**

 **joo.a_rin** Selamat buat debutnya adek-adek gue! (9)

 **joo.a_rin** Heran gue, gak INFINITE gak BTOB kagak waras semuanya. Semoga Golden Child gak ketularan gila ya...

 **samuliesword** Eh, iya, Daeyeol bahkan lebih tua daripada Sungjong. Weh, lu ngatain adek lu sendiri gak waras dong (*) **joo.a_rin**. Udah telat permohonan lu, di Golcha kan ada Daeyeol sama Jangjun

 **joo.a_rin** Udah rahasia umum itu kalo adek gue gak waras (*) **samuliesword**. Lah, iya ya. Alamat gak waras juga ini

 **leeseongyeol_1991** Si (*) **ssongjjong. inft** tuh yang mulai duluan (*) **ohyunmin**

 **leeseongyeol_1991** Emang si meong item itu bisa mikir (*) **isayhousayya** (*) **ddong_gg0**? Kok gue gak yakin, ya

 **joo.a_rin** Jangan sadis-sadis dong sama pacarnya (*) **leeseongyeol_1991** , awas nanti kalo kecantol sama yang lain lhoo

 **gyu357** Gue bingung, mau ngatain lu savage apa chodding (*) **leeseongyeol_1991**

 **ssongjjong. inft** Sama bang (*) **gyu357**

 **leeseongyeol_1991** Yang gue omongin mah kenyataan itu teh (*) **joo.a_rin**. Emang masih jadi pacar gue apa? Kayaknya udah bukan deh

 **leeseongyeol_1991** Gue savage chodding (*) **gyu357** (*) **ssongjjong. inft**

 **isayhousayya** Bawaan ngambek lu sekarang kok ngeri sih (*) **leeseongyeol_1991**? Gak kasian gitu sama si Myungsoo gak lu akuin jadi pacar? Pulang bawa gandengan lho...

 **ddong_gg0** Awas lho nanti pulang-pulang dari Jepang bawa gandengan (*) **leeseongyeol_1991** , nangis lu nanti

 **leeseongyeol_1991** Kali aja emang berani (*) **isayhousayya** (*) **ddong_gg0** , gue mah apa sih? Udah bukan siapa-siapanya lagi

 **samuliesword** Weh, ngambek beneran nih si (*) **leeseongyeol_1991**. Gue jadi kasian sama Myungsoo, pulang dari Jepang beneran gak selamat nyawanya

 **leeseongyeol_1991** Biar mati sekalian di Jepang juga gak papa bang (*) **samuliesword**. Biar tenang idup gue bang

 **gyu357** Lu kenapa sih sebenernya (*) **leeseongyeol_1991**? Diapain lu sama Myungsoo?

 **isayhousayya** Perasaan pas ultah lu kemaren masih mesra deh (*) **leeseongyeol_1991** , masa cuma selang berapa hari malah jadi begini

 **leeseongyeol_1991** Tau tuh coba aja sana tanya sama kucing dekil itu (*) **gyu357** (*) **isayhousayya**

 **nwh91** Perang beneran ini, sampe Myungsoo dikatain kucing dekil segala

 **ddong_gg0** Perang dunia!

 **ssongjjong. inft** Nongol bisa kali bang (*) **kim_msl** , kasih klarifikasi gitu

 **leeseongyeol_1991** Gak usah dipanggil (*) **ssongjjong. inft** , biarin mati sekalian di Jepang

 **ohyunmin** Bang (*) **leeseongyeol_1991** , sabar bang. Jangan emosi mulu deh, diajakin ngomong dulu bang Myungsoonya

 **leeseongyeol_1991** Orangnya lagi minggat ke Jepang (*) **ohyunmin**

 **leaderyeol** Terima kasih ucapan dan dukungannya (*) **gyu357** (*) **ddong_gg0** (*) **nwh9** 1 (*) **isayhousayya** (*) **leeseongyeol_1991** (*) **kim_msl** (*) **ssongjjong. inft** (*) **samuliesword** (*) **ohyunmin** (*) **joo.a_rin**

 **leaderyeol** Lu berantem sama bang (*) **kim_msl** bang (*) **leeseongyeol_1991**? Kenapa lagi?

 **gyu357** Perasaan yang punya lapak si Jaehyun deh, kenapa malah lu yang bales (*) **leaderyeol**? Lah, itu abang lu kan, kenapa lu malah nanya sih?

 **leaderyeol** Gue kan lidernya bang (*) **gyu357** , abang gue gak cerita bang, mkanya gue nanya

 **lovelybongvely** Bang (*) **leeseongyeol_1991** kenapa?

 **lovelybongvely** Terima kasih ucapan dan dukungannya (*) **gyu357** (*) **ddong_gg0** (*) **nwh91** (*) **isayhousayya** (*) **leeseongyeol_1991** (*) **kim_msl** (*) **ssongjjong. inft** (*) **samuliesword** (*) **ohyunmin** (*) **joo.a_rin**

 **soulsoojeong** Selamat buat debutnya Golden Child! (2)

 **yoojjiae** Selamat buat debutnya Golden Child! (3)

 **mijoomidyu** Selamat buat debutnya Golden Child! (4)

 **foxjiddoo** Selamat buat debutnya Golden Child! (5)

 **myungeunnie** Selamat buat debutnya Golden Child! (6)

 **magnaeyein** Selamat buat debutnya Golden Child! (7)

 **kkotkei** Selamat buat debutnya Golden Child! (8)

 **ryubbangdduk** Selamat buat debutnya Golden Child! (9)

 **leaderyeol** Makasih (*) **soulsoojeong** (*) **yoojjiae** (*) **mijoomidyu** (*) **foxjiddoo** (*) **myunguennie** (*) **magnaeyein** (*) **kkotkei** (*) **ryubbangdduk**

 **yoojjiae** Bang (*) **leeseongyeol_1991** sama bang (*) **kim_msl** ngedrama lagi? Gak bosen gitu ngedrama mulu?

 **ssongjjong. inft** ^ huwah, savage lu (*) **yoojjiae**. Gak berubah ye

 **leeseongyeol_1991** Enak aja, gue gak ngedrama ya (*) **yoojjiae**

 **leeseongyeol_1991** Gue gak kenapa-napa kok (*) **lovelybongvely** , cuma berharap seseorang gak balik aja

 **yoojjiae** Masa sih bang (*) **leeseongyeol_1991**? Gak percaya gue

 **leeseongyeol_1991** Ya terserah lu sih (*) **yoojjiae**

 **soulsoojeong** Kayaknya berantem beneran deh (*) **yoojjiae**

 **yoojjiae** Lu belom pernah ngerasain dikerjain sama pasangan geblek itu kan teh (*) **soulsoojeong**? Gue udah kenyang, feeling gue sih mereka cuma ngedrama doang

 **mijoomidyu** Mau berantem beneran kek, mau ngedrama doang kek, gue mah nyimak aja, drama myungyeol mah udah gak ada bedanya sama drama yang tayang di TV

 **foxjiddo** Paling keren tuh kemaren yang pas bang Myungsoo maen drama yang isinya cipokan mulu, high quality myungyeol drama itu

 **magnaeyein** Teh (*) **soulsoojeong** (*) **yoojjiae** (*) **foxjiddo** (*) **mijoomidyu** (*) **kkotkei** (*) **myungeunnie** (*) **ryubbangdduk** , popcorn ada di mana ya? Mau nyimak myungyeol drama sambil nyemil popcorn nih gue

 **ryubbangdduk** Abis, beli dulu sana, yang banyak ya (*) **magnaeyein** , gue juga mau

 **jangjun7991** Member LOVELYZ gak waras

 **ryubbangdduk** Halah, kayak lu waras aja (*) **jangjun7991**

 **jangjun7991** Sorry ya, gue mah waras, gue cuma ekstra doang (*) **ryubbangdduk**

 **isayhousayya** Gak ada bedanya kali (*) **jangjun7991**

 **jangjun7991** Beda kali ah bang (*) **isayhousayya** , dari hurufnya sama jumlahnya ada beda

 **ddong_gg0** Udah iyain aja si (*) **jangjun7991** , gak kelar-kelar nanti malah (*) **isayhousayya**

 **joo.a_rin** Kayaknya musti terima nasib kalo Woollim family itu kagak waras, untung gue gak ketularan ya

 **samuliesword** Kok gue agak meragukan pernyataan lu ya (*) **joo.a_rin** , secara adek lu aja juga gak waras

 **samuliesword** Untuk siapa pun nanti yang bakalan satu label sama (*) **isayhousayya** , ati-ati ya. Kali aja nanti ketularan virus gak warasnya Howon

 **isayhousayya** Kok sialan lu bang (*) **samuliesword**

 **nyeonju** Selamat buat debutnya! Cie, cie, yang udah debut, yang udah perform di music show, cie, cie. Jatah album buat gue mana?

 **xiaodong** Selamat buat debutnya! Cie, cie, yang udah debut, yang udah perform di music show, cie, cie. Jatah album buat gue mana? (2)

 **hwiyoungyoung** Selamat buat debutnya! Cie, cie, yang udah debut, yang udah perform di music show, cie, cie. Jatah album buat gue mana? (3)

 **crystalbin** Selamat buat debutnya! Cie, cie, yang udah debut, yang udah perform di music show, cie, cie. Jatah album buat gue mana? (4)

 **kwon_eunchae** Selamat buat debutnya! Cie, cie, yang udah debut, yang udah perform di music show, cie, cie. Jatah album buat gue mana? (5)

 **ssongjjong. inft** Eh, ada temen-temennya Jaehyun ! Halo

 **leeseongyeol_1991** Eh, ada temen-temennya Jaehyun! Halo, adek-adek *lambaitangan* *senyummanis*

 **lovelybongvely** Berisik deh (*) **nyeonju** (*) **xiaodong** (*) **hwiyoungyoung** (*) **crystalbin** (*) **kwon_eunchae**. Tungguin aja kenapa sih, gak usah nodong mulu

 **lovelybongvely** Bang (*) **ssongjjong. inft** , jangan bikin kabur temen gue ya, plis

 **lovelybongvely** Inget pacar bang (*) **leeseongyeol_1991**

 **leeseongyeol_1991** Pacar? Siapa sih? Coba kasih tau gue deh, pacar gue siapa emangnya (*) **lovelybongvely**

 **joooochanie** Bang (*) **kim_msl** , dicariin pacarnya noh

 **jaekichann** Hong Joochan!

 **joooochanie** Yoon Jaechan!

 **jaekichann** Joochan!

 **joooochanie** Jaechan!

 **jaekichann** Joochan!

 **joooochanie** Jaechan!

 **nyeonju** Heran gue, lu berdua hobi banget sih reunian di lapak orang (*) **jaekichann** (*) **joooochanie**. Tempo hari di lapak gue, sekarang di lapaknya Jaehyun. Sekali-kali gitu reunian di lapak sendiri bisa kali

 **nyeonju** Halo sunbaenim (*) **ssongjjong. inft** (*) **leeseongyeol_1991**. Wah disapa INFINITE sunbaenim

 **jaekichann** Gak asik dong nanti (*) **nyeonju**

 **joooochanie** Gak asik dong nanti (*) **nyeonju** (2)

 **crystalbin** Halo sunbaenim (*) **ssongjjong. inft** (*) **leeseongyeol_1991**. Wah disapa INFINITE sunbaenim (2)

 **hwiyoungyoung** Halo sunbaenim (*) **ssongjjong. inft** (*) **leeseongyeol_1991**. Wah disapa INFINITE sunbaenim (3)

 **kwon_eunchae** Halo sunbaenim (*) **ssongjjong. inft** (*) **leeseongyeol_1991**. Wah disapa INFINITE sunbaenim (4)

 **xiaodong** Halo sunbaenim (*) **ssongjjong. inft** (*) **leeseongyeol_1991**. Wah disapa INFINITE sunbaenim (5)

 **ryubbangdduk** Eh, temen lu ada yang cakep kagak (*) **lovelybongvely**?

 **jangjung7991** Lu mau ngapain heh (*) **ryubbangdduk**? Mau selingkuh dari gue?

 **leaderyeol** Dih, kepedean. Kayak (*) **ryubbangdduk** mau gitu sama lu (*) **jangjun7991**

 **sungyoon95** Dih, kepedean. Kayak (*) **ryubbangdduk** mau gitu sama lu (*) **jangjun7991** (2)

 **jjasukpark** Dih, kepedean. Kayak (*) **ryubbangdduk** mau gitu sama lu (*) **jangjun7991** (3)

 **sonyoungTAG** Dih, kepedean. Kayak (*) **ryubbangdduk** mau gitu sama lu (*) **jangjun7991** (4)

 **baeseungmin98** Dih, kepedean. Kayak (*) **ryubbangdduk** mau gitu sama lu (*) **jangjun7991** (5)

 **lovelybongvely** Dih, kepedean. Kayak (*) **ryubbangdduk** mau gitu sama lu (*) **jangjun7991** (6)

 **lovelybongvely** Emang buat apa teh (*) **ryubbangdduk**?

 **kimjibeom0233** Dih, kepedean. Kayak (*) **ryubbangdduk** mau gitu sama lu (*) **jangjun7991** (7)

 **fairydonghyun** Dih, kepedean. Kayak (*) **ryubbangdduk** mau gitu sama lu (*) **jangjun7991** (8)

 **joooochanie** Dih, kepedean. Kayak (*) **ryubbangdduk** mau gitu sama lu (*) **jangjun7991** (9)

 **gummysmilebomin** Dih, kepedean. Kayak (*) **ryubbangdduk** mau gitu sama lu (*) **jangjun7991** (10)

 **jangjun7991** Member sialan kalian semua (*) **leaderyeol** (*) **sungyoon95** (*) **jjaesukpark** (*) **sonyoungTAG** (*) **baeseungmin98** (*) **lovelybongvely** (*) **kimjibeom0233** (*) **fairydonghyun** (*) **joooochanie** (*) **gummysmilebomin**!

 **ryubbangdduk** Dih, kepedean. Kayak gue mau gitu sama lu (*) **jangjun7991** (11) Huahahahaha .

 **ryubbangdduk** Buat dikenalin ke Yein gitu

 **jangjun7991** Kok jahat (*) **ryubbangdduk**? Temen bukan sih lu? T.T

 **magnaeyein** Ngapain bawa-bawa gue sih (*) **ryubbangdduk**?

 **crystalbin** Eh, pacarnya Jaehyun ada akunnya ternyata. (*) **hwiyoungyoung** itu pacarnya Jaehyun di DM bisa kali, kirimin screenshotan lu kemaren itu

 **hwiyoungyoung** Weh, boleh tuh (*) **crystalbin**

 **nyeonju** Eh, gue juga punya tuh, ikut DM ah

 **kwon_eunchae** Kirim, kirim

 **xiaodong** Kirim, kirim

 **leaderyeol** Temen-temennya lu mau pada ngirim apaan ke (*) **kimjibeom0233** sih?

 **lovelybongvely** Jangan macem-macem kalian (*) **crystalbin** (*) **hwiyoungyoung** (*) **nyeonju** (*) **kwon_eunchae** (*) **xiaodong**!

 **hwiyoungyoung** Udah gue kirim

 **nyeonju** Udah gue kirim juga

 **xioadong** Hahaha

 **sungyoon95** Sebenernya pada ngirim apa sih ke Jibeom sampe Jaehyun blingsatan gitu mau nyita hapenya Jibeom?

 **hwiyoungyoung** Percuma (*) **lovelybongvely** , udah langsung dibaca tadi. Huahahah *ketawasetan*

 **crystalbin** Ngirim konfesinya Jaehyun ke kita bang (*) **leaderyeol** (*) **sungyoon95** , soal pacarnya

 **lovelybongvely** Temen bukan sih kalian? Kok sialan yak (*) **crystalbin** (*) **hwiyoungyoung** (*) **nyeonju** (*) **kwon_eunchae** (*) **xiaodong**

 **nyeonju** Enak aja, kita mah temen yang baek ya, udah bosen kita lu kalo curhat pasti isinya berantem mulu

 **kwon_eunchae** Bener tuh

 **leaderyeol** Oh, ternyata Jaehyun sering curhat ya masalah pacar. Kenapa gak curhat ke gue aja?

 **leeseongyeol_1991** Gak usah curhat ke Daeyeol, gak ada gunanya

 **leaderyeol** Kok gitu sih bang (*) **leeseongyeol_1991**? Gak sayang gitu sama gue?

 **leeseongyeol_1991** Gak (*) **leaderyeol**

 **leaderyeol** Jahat (*) **leeseongyeol_1991** , gue aduin sama bang (*) **kim_msl** lho

 **leeseongyeol_1991** Aduin aja, gak takut gue (*) **leaderyeol**

 **ssongjjong. inft** Yang atas tadi drama myungyeol, sekarang drama yeol brothers

 **ohyunmin** Woollim family drama

 **samuliesword** Jangan sampai ketinggalan tiap episodenya

 **ohyunmin** Dijamin gak bakalan bikin kecewa

 **joo.a_rin** Gila beneran. Udah ah, nyerah gue. Mau kabur aja, ngopi enak kali ya

 **joo.a_rin** Eh tapi, nanti kalo myungyeol dramanya mulai, kabar-kabar ya

 **samuliesword** Gitu kok katanya gak ketularan gila (*) **joo.a_rin**

 **xiaodong** Rame ya

 **crystalbin** Ada banyak ya dramanya

 **kwon_eunchae** Rame

 **ahnseobbie** Selamat debutnya! Eh, tim membernya banyak. Ngomong-ngomong pacar lu yang mana? Gue penasaran (*) **lovelybongvely**

 **nyeonju** Weh, ada Hyungseob (*) **ahnseobbie**

 **ahnseobbie** Kenapa (*) **nyeonju**?

 **nyeonju** Gak papa, nyapa aja gue (*) **ahnseobbie**

 **lovelybongvely** Yang jongkok pake jaket kuning di foto pertama, sama yang berdiri di belakang gue pake baju kotak-kotak merah (*) **ahnseobbie**

 **ahnseobbie** Pacar lu ganteng ya (*) **lovelybongvely**...

 **isayhousayya** Eh, ada yang muji (*) **kimjibeom0233** ganteng, padahal pacarnya aja jarang muji ganteng

 **lovelybongvely** Lah, pacar lu ganteng juga kan (*) **ahnseobbie**

 **lovelybongvely** Diem aja deh bang (*) **isayhousayya**

 **nyeonju** Woojin mah bulukan, hahahah...

 **ahnseobbie** Pacar gue gingsulnya doang yang cakep (*) **lovelybongvely** , mana gue dicuekin lagi ini. Sebel deh gue

 **lovelybongvely** Sibuk lagi pacarnya (*) **ahnseobbie**?

 **nyeonju** Lah, bukannya dapet jatah libur si Woojin, gak nyamperin lu gitu (*) **ahnseobbie**?

 **ahnseobbie** Iya, lagi sibuk (*) **lovelybongvely** , tapi ya masa gue dicuekin mulu sih? Kayak udah gak sayang gitu sama gue. Boro-boro libur nyamperin gue (*) **nyeonju** , bales ktalk gue aja kagak. Giliran gue nanya ke Daehwi Woojin lagi ke mana, jawabnya kalo gak lagi nongkrong di ruang latihan dance ya lagi kelayaban gak jelas. Sumpah gue rasanya pengen ngelempar piring ke mukanya tau

 **jjaesukpark** ^ ini kok mirip kayak kalo Jaehyun ngambek sama Jibeom gara-gara gak bales ktalk ya...

 **isayhousayya** Lu belom pernah ngeliat myungyeol perang kan (*) **jjaesukpark**? Jauh lebih ngeri

 **leaderyeol** Abang gue ganas kalo udah ngamuk ya bang (*) **isayhousayya**

 **lovelybongvely** Yang sabar ya (*) **ahnseobbie**. Eh, mau pake cara gue gak?

 **lovelybongvely** Bang (*) **jjaesukpark** , gak usah nyebar aib deh

 **xiadong** Gak usah disebarin juga kita udah tau. Lu sendiri kan sering curhat

 **crystalbin** Hooh

 **hwiyoungyoung** Mana curhatnya kadang sambil marah-marah gitu

 **kwon_eunchae** Gue mau nanya deh (*) **kimjibeom0233** , Jaehyun tipe pacar yang gimana sih? Serius pengen tau nih gue, soalnya kan kita taunya cuma dari sisi Jaehyun doang

 **nyeonju** Gue juga penasaran

 **loelybongvely** Gak usah dijawab (*) **kimjibeom0233**

 **kimjibeom0233** Kenapa gak boleh dijawab sih?

 **lovelybongvely** Pokoknya gak usah (*) **kimjibeom0233**

 **kimjibeom0233** Eh, ngambek nih ceritanya...

 **lovelybongvely** Bodo (*) **kimjibeom0233**

 **kimjibeom0233** Ututu, sini peluk sini

 **xiaodong** Cie, ngambek cie

 **crystalbin** Cie, ngambek. Hahaha... Udah, jawab aja (*) **kimjibeom0233**

 **jangjun7991** Dih, malah mesra-mesraan sih

 **ryubbangdduk** Ngiri mulu sih (*) **jangjun7991** , cari pacar sana

 **jangjun7991** Kalo gue maunya sama lu gimana (*) **ryubbangdduk**?

 **sungyoon95** ^ pantang mundur, gayanya doang tapi

 **magnaeyein** Iyain aja teh (*) **ryubbangdduk**

 **ryubbangdduk** Cuih, ogah gue (*) **jangjun7991** (*) **magnaeyein**

 **nyeonju** Gue pikir yang doyan nge-diss membernya sendiri cuma member NU'EST doang, tapi ternyata Woollim family jauh lebih parah ya

 **joo**. **a_rin** ^ atas gue baru tau kayaknya

 **samuliesword** ^ atas gue katanya mau kabur ngopi, gak taunya masih nongol juga

 **kwon_eunchae** Eh, jawab dong (*) **kimjibeom0233** , jangan malah lanjut pacaran

 **kimjibeom0233** Heheheh... maaf (*) **kwon_eunchae**. Gue bingung nih mau jawabnya gimana. Jaehyun itu, ya Jaehyun. Gak masuk ke tipe yang ini atau tipe yang itu, one of a kind gitu. Yang bikin gue sayang sama Jaehyun tuh ya karena dia itu Jaehyun, yang suka ngambek kalo gue gak bales ktalk, yang marah-marah sama gue di broadcast. Gitu aja sih kalo buat gue

 **xiaodong** (*) **lovelybongvely** jantungnya apa kabar?

 **joooochanie** Wah, gak nyangka gue googoo2 bisa ngomong yang kayak gitu

 **lovelybongvely** Diem bisa (*) **xiaodong** (*) **joooochanie**

 **ahnseobbie** Duh, pacarnya bikin klepek-klepek ya (*) **lovelybongvely**. Emangnya mau pake cara apa?

 **ahnseobbie** Eh, gue mau nanya, Hoya sunbaenim bukannya udah keluar ya dari INFINITE?

 **leeseongyeol_1991** Si bantet itu emang udah keluar kok (*) **ahnseobbie** , cuma gak bisa move on dia

 **isayhousayya** Gue gak bantet tau (*) **leeseongyeol_1991**. Enak aja ngatain gue bantet. Woi, (*) **kim_msl** pacarnya diurusin ini, jangan ngilang deh

 **yoojjiae** Gegayaan pasti bang (*) **kim_msl**. Gue kasih tau ya, cuma ngedrama tuh mereka berdua

 **mijoomidyu** Gue nyimak aja

 **lovelybongvely** Iya, udah keluar, tapi ya masih sering nongkrong kok di NIT, masih in touch juga sama Woollim family yang lain. Coba lu sekali-kali gak usah gitu kirim pesan atau pas pacar lu kirim pesan gak usah lu bales gitu. Yah, minimal tiga harian gitu. Kalo gue sih kemaren langsung seminggu gitu pas dia pulang ke Busan (*) **ahnseobbie**.

 **joooochanie** Gue inget, balik dari Busan langsung mesra. Ternyata cuma gara-gara googoo1 nyuekin googoo2

 **nyeonju** Kerjaan lu nimbrung mulu sih (*) **joooochanie** , tapi gue suka

 **nyeonju** Coba aja (*) **ahnseobbie** , siapa tau berhasil kaya Jaehyun

 **ahnseobbie** Gue coba deh, makasih ya (*) **lovelybongvely**

 **lovelybongvely** Sama-sama (*) **ahnseobbie** , semoga berhasil ya...

 **ssongjjong. inft** Gak tertarik gitu pake caranya bang (*) **leeseongyeol_1991**? Gue jamin abis itu pacarnya gak berani macem-macem lagi (*) **lovelybongvely** (*) **ahnseobbie**

 **ssongjjong. inft** Eh, tapi gue gak tau masih berhasil gak caranya, soalnya dari tadi pacarnya ditag gak muncul-muncul

 **yoojjiae** Cuma ngedrama itu pasangan geblek, udah gak usah digagas (*) **ssongjjong. inft**

 **foxjiddoo** Gue nyimak aja

 **leeseongyeol_1991** Terserah lu semua deh

 **kim_msl** Yang (*) **leeseongyeol_1991**

 **gyu357** Muncul juga akhirnya...

 **leeseongyeol_1991** Maaf siapa ya (*) **kim_msl**? Saya gak kenal

 **joo.a_rin** Nyimak, udah mulai dramanya

 **mijoomidyu** Nyimak

 **foxjiddoo** Nyimak juga

 **magnaeyein** Nyimak (4)

 **isayhousayya** Nyimak (5)

 **ddong_gg0** Nyimak juga (6)

 **ryubbangdduk** Nyimak

 **leaderyeol** Nyimak

 **ohyunmin** Nyimak

 **sungyoon95** Nyimak juga

 **samuliesword** Nyimak ah gue

 **gyu357** Udah, nyimak semua ini, gak usah komen satu-satu

 **gyu357** Dan gak usah dibales komenan gue

 **isayhousayya** ^ kepala sukunya ngamuk

 **kim_msl** Kok gitu sih yang? Aku salah apa coba? Aku bingung ini (*)leeseongyeol_1991

 **leeseongyeol_1991** Maaf, deh. Tapi beneran, kamu itu siapa ya? Saya beneran gak kenal (*) **kim_msl**

 **ohyunmin** Itu udah muncul orangnya bang (*) **leeseongyeol_1991,** udah sana ngobrol, jangan malah pura-pura gak kenal gitu

 **kim_msl** Kamu marah sama aku (*) **leeseongyeol_1991**?

 **nwh91** Udah jelas itu, kenapa masih pake nanya sih lu (*) **kim_msl**?

 **yoojjiae** Udah gak usah ngedrama bang (*) **leeseongyeol_1991** (*) **kim_msl** , awas karma lho...

 **kim_msl** Gue gak ngedrama (*) **yoojjiae** , beneran ini gue gak tau apa-apa

 **yoojjiae** Gak percaya gue

 **lovelybongvely** Kok gitu teh (*) **yoojjiae**?

 **yoojjiae** Udah sering kena gue dikerjain sama pasangan geblek itu (*) **lovelybongvely**

 **leaderyeol** Kasian (*) **yoojjiae**

 **yoojjiae** Lu juga sama aja (*) **leaderyeol**

 **kim_msl** Kamu kenapa sih yang (*) **leeseongyeol_1991**? Aku salah apa sih? Sebelum pergi ke Jepang aku pamitan dulu juga ke kamu, bahkan kemaren juga masih baik-baik aja kok

 **leeseongyeol_1991** Tau ah (*) **kim_msl**. Males ngomong sama situ

 **ddong_gg0** Beneran berantem nih

 **isayhousayya** Lah, lu yang ngerasa baik-baik aja, apa emang baik-baik aja (*) **kim_msl**?

 **ssongjjong. inft** Pasti kemaren lu bikin salah bang (*) **kim_msl**

 **soulsoojeong** Bang (*) **kim_msl** sekali-kali mikirin perasaannya bang Sungyeol dong

 **leaderyeol** Abang gue lu apain bang (*) **kim_msl**? Kalo sampe gue liat abang gue nangis gara-gara lu, awas aja ya...

 **samuliesword** Weh, parah lu (*) **kim_msl**

 **joo.a_rin** Masih nyimak, tapi tenang aja, nanti gue bantuin kalo lu mau gebukin Myungsoo (*) **leeseongyeol_1991**. Kalo perlu ntar gue minta bantuan sama adek gue

 **kkotkei** Gak suka gue sama kelakuan lu bang (*) **kim_msl**

 **myungeunnie** Sama, gue juga gak suka

 **sungyoon95** Kok lu sekarang jadi kayak gini sih bang (*) **kim_msl**?

 **jjaesukpark** Nyesel gue bang (*) **kim_msl** disebut mirip sama lu, ternyata kelakuan lu kayak gini. Gue kasian sama bang Sungyeol

 **gummysmilebomin** Yang sabar ya bang (*) **leeseongyeol_1991**

 **lovelybongvely** Kamu jangan ikut-ikutan kaya bang (*) **kim_msl** ya (*) **kimjibeom0233**

 **lovelybongvely** Yang sabar ya bang (*) **leeseongyeol_1991**

 **magnaeyein** Bang (*) **kim_msl** berantem yok

 **nwh91** Wah, pulang-pulang musuh lu banyak ini (*) **kim_msl**

 **sonyoungTAG** # **Lee_Sungyeol_Itu_Kuat** # **Lee_Sungyeol_Gak_Bakalan_Nangis_Cuma_Gara_Gara_Kim_Myungsoo** # **Kim_Myungsoo_Jelek** # **Kim_Myungsoo_Bukan_Visual_INFINITE** # **Kim_Myungsoo_Jahat** # **Mati_aja_Kim_Myungsoo**

 **gyu357** Buset deh, hashtagnya ngeri

 **sungyoon95** Bang (*) **kim_msl** , lu gak cinlok kan sama lawan main lu di drama? Apalagi kan kemaren dua drama lu lawan main lu sama bang

 **baesungmin98** Weh, bisa jadi tuh bang (*) **sungyoon95**. Jangan-jangan emang cinlok nih

 **kim_msl** Eh, gue gak cinlok ya (*) **sungyoon95** (*) **baesungmin98**! Gue mah cinta mati sama Sungyeol!

 **leaderyeol** Katanya cinta mati kok bikin salah aja gak sadar (*) **kim_msl**

 **lovelybongvely** Sabar bang (*) **leaderyeol**

 **leaderyeol** Gimana gue mau sabar (*) **lovelybongvely** , kalo abang gue diperlakuin kayak gitu. Gak terima gue

 **kim_msl** Gue emang gak bikin salah (*) **leaderyeol**. Sumpah deh. Gue cinta mati sama Sungyeol

 **leeseongyeol_1991** Ya udah, mati aja sana sekalian (*) **kim_msl**. Udah gak peduli lagi gue

 **ohyunmin** Uh oh

 **samuliesword** Perang dunia ini

 **nwh91** Udah, dari pada lu pulang dari Jepang nyawa lu ilang, minta maaf aja sana. Masa bodo lu bikin salah atau gak, yang penting lu minta maaf dulu aja (*) **kim_msl**

 **ssongjjong. inft** Tumben waras bang (*) **nwh91**

 **ryubbangdduk** Bang (*) **kim_msl** minta maaf aja bang

 **mijoomidyu** Ngaku salah aja bang (*) **kim_msl** , dari pada gak selamat idup lu

 **jangjun7991** Udah deh bang (*) **kim_msl** , terima nasib aja, lu mah emang mau gimana pun tetep jadi pihak yang bersalah

 **ssongjjong. inft** Tumben lu juga waras (*)j **angjun7991**

 **ssongjjong. inft** Minta maaf sana bang (*) **kim_msl** , semua yang di sini tuh tim pembela Lee Sungyeol dari kekejaman Kim Myungsoo

 **ssongjjong. inft** # **Tim_Pembela_Lee_Sungyeol_dari_Kekejaman_Kim_Myungsoo**

 **gyu357** Salah gue apa sampe punya member yang modelnya kayak (*) **kim_msl**

 **gyu357** Minta maaf sana (*) **kim_msl**! Cepetan!

 **kim_msl** Minta maaf gimana coba? Gue gak ada salah sama Sungyeol! Yang, jangan gini dong (*) **leeseongyeol_1991**

 **leeseongyeol_1991** Lah, masih gak mau ngaku juga kalo gak punya salah (*) **kim_msl**?

 **leaderyeol** Siap-siap aja lu terima amukan gue bang (*) **kim_msl**

 **kim_msl** Oke, oke, gue ngaku!

 **kim_msl** Sebenernya gue sama Sungyeol...

 **leeseongyeol_1991** Cuma bercanda aja!

 **leeseongeyol_1991** Yohoo...!

 **kim_msl** Selamat buat debutnya Golden Child! 🎉🎉🎉

 **yoojjiae** Tuh kan bener apa yang kata gue! Ngedrama doang itu pasangan geblek. Pada gak percaya sih sama omongan gue, ketipu semua kan kalian

 **gyu357** Kok sialan ya (*) **leeseongyeol_1991** (*) **kim_msl**

 **ddong_gg0** Kok sialan ya (*) **leeseongyeol_1991** (*) **kim_msl** (2)

 **nwh91** Kok sialan ya (*) **leeseongyeol_1991** (*) **kim_msl (3)**

 **isayhousayya** Kok sialan ya (*) **leeseongyeol_1991** (*) **kim_msl** (4)

 **isayhousayya** Berantem yok (*) **leeseongyeol_1991** (*) **kim_msl**

 **ssongjjong. inft** Kok sialan ya (*) **leeseongyeol_1991** (*) **kim_msl** (5)

 **samuliesword** Kok sialan ya (*) **leeseongyeol_1991** (*) **kim_msl** (6)

 **joo.a_rin** Kok sialan ya (*) **leeseongyeol_1991** (*) **kim_msl** (7)

 **soulsoojeong** Kok sialan ya (*) **leeseongyeol_1991** (*) **kim_msl** (x8)

 **soulsoojeong** Member Lovelyz kagak usah ikutan komentar, udah gue wakilin, malah kesenengan itu nanti mereka berdua kalo kalian pada ikut komentar

 **ohyunmin** Kok sialan ya (*) **leeseongyeol_1991** (*) **kim_msl** (xx), bang berantem yok

 **leaderyeol** Kok sialan ya (*) **leeseongyeol_1991** (*) **kim_msl** (x11) Bang (*) **leeseongyeol_1991** (*) **kim_msl** berantem yok

 **leaderyeo** l Member Golcha kagak usah ikutan komen, sepet mata gue liatnya!

 **leaderyeol** Untung lu abang gue bang (*) **leeseongyeol_1991** , coba kalo bukan, udah mati lu di tangan gue bang, mana gue udah pake acara ngamuk-ngamuk ngebelain lu segala, gak taunya cuma becandaan lu doang. Sia-sia

 **lovelybongvely** Yang sabar ya bang (*) **leaderyeol** , tapi nanti kalo lu mau ngerjain bang Sungyeol balik, gue mau kok bang bantuin lu. Serius

 **yoojjiae** Makanya tuh percaya sama gue. Dari tadi dikasih tau juga kalo cuma ngedrama doang malah pada gak percaya. Rasain noh

 **leeseongyeol_1991** # **Myungyeol_Strike_Again** # **Yoo_Jiae_Korbannya_Myungyeol** # **Woollim_Family_Korbannya_Myungyeol_Juga** # **Hahaha**

 **lovelybongvely** Minggat lu dari lapak gue bang (*) **leeseongyeol_1991**

 **lovelybongvely** Dear Woollim Family, yuk gabung di # **Tim_Basmi_Myungyeol** dengan ketua (*) **yoojjiae** selaku korban myungyeol yang paling sering dan (*) **leaderyeol** selaku adik dari Lee Sungyeol yang teraniaya. Invitation akan dikirim ke akun ktalk masing-masing, jadi silakan tunggu invitationnya. Terima kasih.

 **lovelybongvely** Status ini sudah tidak menerima komentar lagi. Awas aja kalo ada komentar nongol lagi, gue blok. Terutama lu bang (*) **leeseongyeol_1991** (*) **kim_msl** , masih berani muncul, gue blok kalian berdua

.

끝

* * *

Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin Woollim family...

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca...

Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfavoritkan, dan memfollow ceritaku yang lain...

*deepbow*


End file.
